The Games have Begun
by Fan of Fanfics
Summary: A Naruto obsessed with life leaves his alternate future with his girlfriend and apprentice. Now, putting people through horrible tortures to test their will to survive, he only wants one thing. He wants to play a game. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. Just doing a test run on this Naruto/Saw story. It will be short, though later chapters will get longer. I've decided to post this and then later do the two top stories on the poll (So far it's the DBZ and Harry Potter Crossovers) Hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Saw

A lone figure was running through the woods. Where she was running to was anyone's guess, but as to what she was running from, well, that could all be explained by the Konoha ANBU and several other Jonin chasing after the girl in the odd black and red theatrical robe.

As she continued to run, she eventually entered a clearing where another figure wearing a similar robe was waiting in the center of an intricate seal array along with several scrolls containing anything of importance. He opened his arms and she gladly let him embrace her.

"Is it ready?" asked the girl, looking into the shadowed face of her boyfriend and savior.

"Yes, the time-space seals are all prepared. Did you make sure that those I asked for will be here?" he asked in a raspy whisper, earning a nod from his girlfriend and apprentice.

"Good" he said. "I think it's time to start the game" he finished removing his hood, revealing golden blond hair atop a handsome face, three whisker like marks adorning each cheek. The girl did the same, revealing brown hair tied into two buns on the top of her head. Just as they took their hoods off, a team of ANBU, along with a worse for the wear Kakashi, though the only reason you could tell it was him underneath the hood he wore was his gravity-defying silver hair sticking out of it.

Also entering the clearing, a shadowed figure walked in from the opposite side of the small field. He looked like he'd been through Hell, both arms now small stubs laced with seals that prevented replacing them with new ones and also prevented any form of healing or regeneration. Even with all this, across the clearing the ANBU as well as the other ninja could tell Orochimaru had just walked into their midst.

"What are you doing here Snake?" spat out Kakashi.

"One word and one word alone. Revenge. This brat cost me my arms, and my chance of obtaining the sharingan" replied Orochimaru, glaring daggers at the blond.

"Speaking of which" said Kakashi, turning toward the blond himself. "Naruto Uzumaki, aka Jigsaw. You and your apprentice are charged with the murder of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, half of the civilian council, Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Anko Mitarashi, and several others throughout the elemental nations. You are to be escorted back to the village where you both will be executed for your crimes. Do you have anything to say for yourself?

"It appears your charges are false. I never killed anyone. I wasn't the one that slit Sasuke's throat. I never _forced_ anyone to do anything either. Just like I never _forced_ you to…" said Naruto, once again speaking in a raspy whisper.

"Enough!" shouted Kakashi. "You may not have been the one to kill them but you're the reason they're dead. What do you want Naruto, huh? What is it that you've been trying to do? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"The answer is simple Kakashi-_sensei_" replied Naruto, forming in one hand a blue orb of his chakra and in the other an orb of Kyuubi's youki. Both Kakashi and the impatient, armless Orochimaru dashed at the two in the center of the seal ring. Unlike the ANBU, who having dealt with this Jigsaw Killer's traps before were cautious, the two ran headfirst into the ring of seals.

"I want to play a game" finished Naruto, slamming the orbs into the center of the seal array. In a flash, before the eyes of the watching ANBU, the four vanished without a trace. Inside the seal array however, Naruto and Tenten watched a blur of past events go by outside, as if time itself was literally rewinding. Both Kakashi and Orochimaru, who weren't in the center of the array, were thrown this way and that, colliding with some sort of barrier formed by the jutsu, preventing them from getting out. As the Jutsu finally ended, Both Orochimaru and Kakashi fell unconscious to the ground.

Naruto placed a tape recorder in the middle of the two and locked a special manacle to his Kakashi's wrist as well as a brace on Orochimaru's neck. Both the wrist lock and neck brace were fashioned so that they while they wouldn't stop the flow of chakra, they would prevent sudden bursts of it, meaning jutsus were out of the equation.

He chuckled darkly for a moment before leaving behind an envelope with a tape inside to use with the recorder. On the envelope were four words.

_Let the Games Begin_

Sticking the envelope inside the pocket of Orochimaru's pants, he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and the two headed off in the direction of wave.

About an hour later, Kakashi came to, to find himself next to the biggest traitor the village had seen since Madara Uchiha. Knowing this was Naruto's work, he didn't bother trying to break the manacle. Instead, he began searching his pockets. He had found a tape recorder on the ground, meaning there had to be a tape to go with it. Finding nothing, he quickly got up and searched Orochimaru, eventually finding what felt like an envelope in the snake-man's pocket. Pulling it out, Orochimaru came to with a start and tried to throw Kakashi off. Tried being the key word, as it was difficult with his stub arms to do much of anything.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you doing?" asked Orochimaru, anger in his voice. He had a pretty good idea already however.

"Does this say anything?" asked Kakashi calmly after removing the tape from the envelope.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how to read Kakashi. It says "Let the games begin", meaning this is the Kyuubi brat's doing. I knew I should have killed the boy during the Chuunin Exams."

Taking the tape and putting it in the recorder, Kakashi pressed the play button and both listened intently, knowing some kind of instruction would be coming.

"**Hello Kakashi, Oroch**imaru. You've each surv**ived your last games, but apparently my message didn't get through to you. There is no**w a slow acting poison cour**sing through each of your veins, which I have the only antidote for.** To get the antidote, yo**u're each going to have to take part in my game. However, only one of you can claim it. I have brought us back to the **time right before team seven set out towards Wave. Orochimaru, yo**u lead an invasion against Konoha duri**ng the Chuunin Exams. **If you want the antidote, you are going to have to kill your younger self and prevent the invasion."**

At this, Orochimaru's eyes widened, and Kakashi heard him mutter a string of obscenities.

"Kakashi. Your aim in this game is to make sure the flow of events goes unaltered. **Meaning you have to allow the invasion to happen. As an added rule, if you refuse to play the game just so Konoha isn't invaded, I'll just blow the whole village up. You** have until** three days after the Chuunin Exams tournament. Live or die. **Make your choice." With that, the tape merely cut to static.

Kakashi quickly pocketed the envelope and tape recorder. He knew the first thing to do would be to get to wave, where he and his team would be. Where this whole mess started.

Flashback

_He and Naruto were working on guard duty, protecting the bridge builder Tazuna while he worked at the bridge site._

"_Come on Kakashi-sensei" whined Naruto. Wouldn't it make more sense to remove the threat? If we get rid of Gato, then Tazuna can complete his bridge without any threat to his life."_

"_Unfortunately Naruto, that isn't an option I'm willing to take. Our job is to guard Tazuna, nothing more, nothing less" replied Kakashi._

_Their conversation was cut short however, when one of the workers on the bridge suddenly revealed a bomb, and was about to throw it at Tazuna. Naruto noticed it first and managed to knock it away, but was himself caught up in the explosion and thrown from the bridge into the icy water below._

"_Naruto!" cried Kakashi as he took care of the bomber and dove into the water to save his student._

Flashback End

After that, everything had changed. Once Naruto had woken up in the hospital, he hadn't been the same. He became obsessed with life, with showing others how good it was to be alive. It didn't go much further than simple talk, until Sasuke received the Cursed Seal. After that, the Jigsaw character appeared, putting people in life or death situations. Sasuke was eventually found clutching a kunai, his throat slit, a piece of flesh shaped like a jigsaw puzzle piece carved out. Surprisingly enough, Itachi was found in the very same position, though there was no puzzle piece shape carved on him. From the recording on the odd tape they had found at the first scene, it was probably the greatest torture Sasuke had ever gone through. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an old tape marked with Sasuke's name and played it over the recorder.

"Hello Sa**suke. From the moment your** family was murdered, you swore revenge against the** one who did it. The one who took them all from you. Well** now you have your chance. On the other side of this room, your brother is lying there, in** the greatest pain of his life. On each o**f you there are several specials seals I've devised. Utilizing them, any injury you inflict on yourself will in turn be inflicted on your** brother. But be careful though. Itachi has some special seals on him as well."**

"**When the pain he feels from his wounds grows too severe, his heart will stop and** he will die. However, the seals that send your damage to him work the other way aro**und as well. If his heart does stop, he will die and you will be taken with him. Are you so clouded by your own revenge that you** would die just to take him with you? I should hope not. You have three hours. Live or** die…make your choice." **The tape then cut to static.

Kakashi knew what he had to do. For now he would play Naruto's little game. He knew if the blond said he would blow the entire village up, he would do it. He would succeed. But that didn't mean he was going to let the events of the past go totally unaltered. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Chapter end.

Ok, like I said, short. But I really wanted to do this one.

The story will revolve more around Naruto and Tenten, both versions of each from now on. I hope you enjoyed Sasuke's test, though you only got what the tape said. And yes, as I said on my profile, altering events does not destroy their future, just sends it into a parallel universe, meaning that there won't be a back to the future disappearing thing going on.

Like I said this is only a test run, tell me what y'all think and remember, I'm now gonna do the top Two stories on my poll instead of just one.

Peace to all my fans

Fan of Fanfics


	2. Up for adoption

Sorry any of you who enjoy this story, few though you are. I have decided to stick this story up for adoption, because after the first chapter I'm having trouble thinking of more.

If you want it, PM me.

Peace Out

Fan of Fanfics.


	3. Poll options

Alright, as of yet, nobody has adopted this story, which saddens me. I would like to replace it, but until I complete one of my other stories, I won't put out any other new ones. However, instead of this specific story, I actually would like to do a different Naruto story. I have the urge to do villain stories, but I don't know which to do. The current villains I can make Naruto emulate are:

Mesogog-Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Ok, seriously, the best Power Rangers villain hands down. He had this creepy tone to his voice, could telepathically torture people, and actually had some serious fighting skills. Sure, the dialogue could be a bit corny, but seriously, look at all the great villains that were ruined through the years.

Ghostface-Scream series: Alright, admit it, Ghostface is close enough to a ninja as someone can get. Plus, besides his ninja skills, he comes up with the best threats and is just plain creepy. I could have Naruto as a former Anbu, now missing-nin.

Freddy Krugar: A Naruto that enters peoples' dreams and kills them...need I say more?

I have scenarios to make Naruto any of these three. I'll be putting up a poll in a bit so you can choose. Obviously it will be a while until I make the story, as I need to complete one of my own first. So, because of this, I may come up with more. Also, if you have ideas of your own, send me a PM after choosing the "other" option in my poll. It may be a great idea that I have yet to think of.

Thank you for your time

Fan of Fanfics


End file.
